legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Special Part 2: Grif Hates Having a Five Night Stay/Transcript
Transcript for the second part of the Fire Rebellion Halloween Special. Characters Heroes *James "Mustang" McCracken *Michael J. Caboose *Fluttershy(Equestria Girls) *Twilight Sparkle *Sunset Shimmer *Spike(Equestria Girls) *Rarity(Equestria Girls) *Rainbow Dash(Equestria Girls) *Pinkie Pie(Equestria Girls) *Applejack(Equestria Girls) *Lavernius Tucker *Dexter Grif *Dick Simmons *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Donald Doyle *Donut *Lopez the Heavy *Agent Michigan *Agent California Villains *Nazi Zombies (Call of Duty) *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie the Bunny *Chica the Chicken *Foxy the Fox Transcript Narrator: While preparing for Halloween our heroes were suddenly attacked by an evil Sonic look alike known as Sonic.exe. This evil Sonic sent the heroes to some new place for reasons they do not know. Moments ago Sunset Shimmer had a close call with a zombie. Now the heroes find out they are in the middle of the zombie invasion. They must now fight to survive and to escape the zombies. (The heroes sees zombie coming toward them they start backing away) Tucker: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!!?? ZOMBIES!!?? Simmons: Ah, crap! I don't have the attic! Grif: I don't have a car to get me to Alaska! Sunset Shimmer: What are you idiots talking about!? Fluttershy: What are you going to do!? Mustang: There are way to many of them to fight. I think there's only one thing we can do. Twilight: You're right. Everyone run!! (The group turns around and starts making a run for away form the zombies) Rainbow Dash: So where do we go!? Applejack: We need a place to hide! Rarity: Where can we hide!? Twilight: (Looking for a good place to hide while running) There! (Points at a building) Come on! Let's go! (The groups rushes into the building Twilight pointed out. Once inside they start catching their breath) Principal Celestia: Is everyone all right? Pinkie Pie: That was not fun... Mustang: Everyone is here and accounted for. Grif: What kind of fresh hell are we in!? Twilight: Where ever Sonic.exe sent us its clear what his goal is. To kill us all. Tucker: Well, way to go, Caboose! You've doomed us all! Pinkie Pie: Hey, leave him alone! How was he supposed to know this would happen!? Twilight: And this is not the time to cast blame. For now we need to focus on surviving and finding a way out of this world. ???: I don't know how we got here. I was just getting ready for Halloween and next thing I know I'm here. What about you? ???: Ni puto sé cómo llegué aquí. (I don't fucking know how I got here.) Vice Principal Luna: There is someone else here. Mustang: Maybe its people trying to hide from the zombies. Let's go and see. (The group heads to another room and there see two more members of the Red Team. Donut and Lopez. Simmons: Donut? Lopez? Donut: Oh hey, guys! Lopez: Oh fantásticas... más idiotas. (Oh fantastic... more idiots.) Sunset Shimmer: So you guys having as much fun as we are? Donut: Eh. Nothing's really happened with us yet. Rainbow Dash: You mean you haven't seen the zombies yet? Lopez: Zombies? (Zombies?) Donut: I haven't seen any zombies here. How did you get here anyway? Caboose: I found a Sonic doll that I was gonna give to Rainbow Dash but then it became really really mean and put us here. Grif: In short as Tucker said before: The idiot has doomed us all. Donut: Oh I'm sure its not his fault this happen. Pinkie Pie: Thank you Donut. I'm glad someone sees its not Caboose's fault. Lopez: Es así que su maldita culpa. (It is so his fucking fault.) ???: Freeze! (The group quickly turns and sees two more armored figures pointing guns at them. One if wearing purple armor and the other is wearing blue with a bit of yellow) ???: Hands in the air now! ???: Whoa, Michigan, hold on a second. I think these are members of the Blue Team. Michigan: Hmm? Huh. You're right. Good call, California. Mustang: Michigan? California? Wait a minute. Are you guys Freelancers? California: That's right. I'm Agent California. Michigan: Agent Michigan. Grif: Great more Freelancers... Twilight: So I take you two don't know how you got here either? California: Not really. But odd thing is before we got here I think a blue hedgehog. Sunset Shimmer: We got sent here by a blue hedgehog. Turns out its called Sonic.exe. Michigan: .exe? That thing has done so many horrible crimes. We need to find that thing and kill it. Twilight: We should first focus on figuring out where we are. This world and this building we are in. Michigan: California and I were just about to start exploring when we got sent here. Follow us. Let's see what we can find. (The heroes begin moving into another room of the building and they find a room filled with tables and party hats) Pinkie Pie: Hey! Did someone plan a party without me!? Rarity: This place looks like it could use some serious re-decorating. It looks as if it has not been cleaned in years. Rainbow Dash: Hey, anyone smell pizza? California: Yeah, I think I do. Mustang: I think this is a pizzeria. Rainbow Dash: Like Chuck E. Cheese? Mustang: Yeah, like that. Applejack: Hey y'all. Look at these things. (The group goes over to Applejack and they see 3 animals animatronics standing on a stage. A Bunny a Chicken and a Bear. The bear is wearing a hat and holding a microphone. The Chicken has a bib that says "Lets eat" on it. And the Bunny is holding a guitar) Spike: What are those? Simmons: They're animatronics used to entertain the kids who come here. Lopez: Es una falta de respeto a los robots. Se ven obligados a tocar música para los seres humanos para el resto de su vida. (It is disrespectful to robots. Being forced to play music for humans for the rest of their life.) Grif: Yeah, I agree. These things are creepy as hell. Lopez: '''¿Por qué me molesto intentar nunca más...? (Why do I bother trying anymore...?) '''Fluttershy: I wonder what they are doing here? Tucker: Must have been left behind by the people who owned this place. California: Guess they could not afford to keep them and.... Hey... You guys smell that? Spike: The pizza? Yeah and it smells pretty good. California: No, no, no, no, no, not the pizza. Its something else. Something... (Looks at the animatronics) Is it coming from you guys? (Starts stepping on stage) Michigan: California what are you doing? Principal Celestia: Be careful agent. California: What is that smell? Is it... (Sniffs the animatronics) HHOOOO!! What the hell!!? Twilight: What's wrong? California: Oh my god! These things reek! Sunset Shimmer: What? I don't smell any- (sniff sniff) Ooooohhh now I smell it! (Covers her nose) Vice Principal Luna: That is a horrible smell! Spike: It's disgusting! Grif: Holy crap its like something crawled inside them and died! Caboose: They are also very scary. Michigan: All right everyone let's forget about the bad smelling robots and get back to searching this place. (The heroes start walking away from the animatronics) ???: Not me.... (The groups stops walking) Fluttershy: Did anyone hear that? Twilight: Hello? Is someone there? ???: He-he-he-hey everyone! Heroes: Ah! (Turns and sees the Animatronics) ???: Hello b-b-b-b-oys and girls. ???: Hi everybody-dy-dy-dy. Ha ha ha ha! Twilight: They turned on? Rainbow Dash: Don't look at me. I did not touch them. ???: Wel-wel-welcome to Fre- Freddy Fazbear's pizza. ???: I'm Chi- Chica. Let's eat. ???: I'm your be-be-be-best friend. Bonnie bun-bun-bun-bunny. ???: And everyo- one knows me-me-me-me! Freddy Fazbear! Heh heh heh heh heh heh! Donut: Wow this is like Chuck E. Cheese! Grif: They are even more creepy when they are turned on. Doyle: They seem to have a looping problem as well. Bonnie: Hey Chi-chica! Chica: Ye-Yes Bon-Bonnie? Bonnie: You know what I-I-I like to do for fun? I like to eat-I like to eat pe-pe-pe-(I like to eat people) eat pizza. Heroes: ! Mustang: Did anyone else hear that? Chica: Yo-you can't eat pizza all the ti-ti-ti-time. Sometimes you to ke-ke-ke-(kill) keep to the healthy snack. Tucker: Did that duck just say "Kill"? Applejack: I think something is really wrong with those things. Rainbow Dash: I think we should go now... Freddy: Hey ki-ki-kids. I hope your ready-ready (ready to die) ready to have fun ???: You're next... (The heroes quickly leave the room after hearing that. They are in another area with another stage covered by a curtain) Mustang: Okay I agree with Applejack. Something is really wrong with those things. Grif: Yeah! It the fact they seem to want to kill and/or eat us! Principal Celestia: These are just robots meant to keep children happy. What is causing them to be like this? Lopez: Debe ser una revolución robot! No debía unirme a mis hermanos y hermanas en los brazos robots para que podamos ser libres de las garras! (Must be a robot revolution! I must join my brothers and sister robots in arms so that we may be free from human kinds grip!) Vice Principal Luna: I think you all may want to get this robot of yours checked... Pinkie Pie: Hey guys look. (Everyone turns to Pinkie Pie who is pull on a rope moving the curtains on the stage away showing another animtronic. This one is a fox with an eye patch and a hook hand.) Grif: Holy crap! What is that thing!? A wolf?! Rarity: I'm pretty sure its a fox. Donald Doyle: My word look at its teeth. They as though they could bite someone's frontal lob off. Twilight: Well thanks for that charming image general... ???: Forgotten me..... Simmons: More of those voices... ???: A-a-a-a-a-a-arr me ma-ma-ma-teys! Grif: JESUS!! California: That one turned on to?! ???: Its me F-f-f-f-foxy. An-an-and ye be-(Lost forever) in the pi-pi-pirate cove. Fluttershy: Why are they turning on by themselves...? Where are those voices coming from...? Foxy: Ru-ru-rule breakers be walking-walking-walking-walking th-th-th-th-th- (Not my fault) w-w-w-w-walking the p-p-plank! Sunset Shimmer: Rule breakers? Foxy: (Singing) O-o-oh, w-what will we do with a dr-drunken sailor? W-w-w-hat will we do with a drunken sailor? Wha-what w-will w-w-we do with a dru-drunken sailor? (Help me) Early in the morning! Mustang: Did you hear that? Foxy: Way hay a-and u-up s-s-she ri-rises, W-w-w-w-way hay and up she ris-rises, Way hay and up she rises, (Run can't stop) Early in the mo-morning! Caboose: I have to go to the bathroom now.... Foxy: ''' Wa-wa-way hay an-and up sh-shee ri-rises, Way ha-ha-hay and u-up she rises, ;">W-way hay an-andd up s-she rises, E-e-e-early in th-th-thee morn-morning! (Bite bite BITE) '''Grif: Bite!? That thing wants to bite us!! Fluttershy: (Starts backing away from Foxy as he continues singing) Guys I really think we should get out of- (Fluttershy feels her back into something she slow turned around and there she sees Bonnie) Fluttershy: AAAHHH!!! Bonnie: SCCCREEEEEE!!! (Tries to grab Fluttershy but gets punched in the face by California knocking him on the floor) California: RUN!!!! (The group makes a run for it) Foxy: No ru-u-u-u-u-ning in (Join us) t-the pirates cove lads! (The heroes run down a hall and into what looks like a security room) Donald Doyle: That was quite close. Mustang: (Goes up to Fluttershy who is sitting in a corner terrified by her encounter with Bonnie) Are you okay Fluttershy? Fluttershy: That was so scary... I don't understand this at all... How can a bunny be so evil? And smell so bad to? Grif: I HATE THIS PLACE!! I HATE IT SO MUCH!! Tucker: Hey you two the Freelancers why don't you go shoot those things!? Michigan: We would but if there really is a zombie invasion like you say then we need to save our ammo. California: He's right. There will be a lot more zombie then those animatronics so we will need every shot we have. Simmons: So what we do then? We can't stay here. We need to escape! Rainbow Dash: And those things could already on there way here. Michigan: Is there any in this room that can help hold off them off while we wait? Twilight: Hmm... (Picks up a Tablet) This tablet shows what's on the security camera's. They can tell us when they are coming. Donald Doyle: There are buttons on the wall. (Pushes one and a door closes) And it closes a security door. (Pushes it again opening the door) Michigan: Not much but I think that would be effort to buy us time while we think of a way to escape. All right where are those robots now? Twilight: Let's see. (The tablet shows the stage) I see Freddy and Chica are still on the stage. (Switches to the party area) There's Bonnie. (To Pirate Cove) And there's... Wait... where's Foxy? (They suddenly hear foot steps) Rarity: Something's coming! Simmons: CLOSE THE DOOR CLOSE THE DOOR! (Donald Doyle closes the door and a second later there is a banging noise coming from the door and in a few second it stops) Applejack: Is it gone? Donald Doyle: I don't know. There's a another button that says lights. I'll check them. (Donald Doyle pushes the light button and suddenly they sees Foxy who is staring at them all though a window. Foxy stairs at them for a moment then makes a run for it) Grif: I swear that fox/wolf whatever the hell it is will be the death of us all! Twilight: (Checks the cameras and sees Foxy is back on stage but looking at the camera) Okay he's back on stage. (Checks the party area) Bonnie is still there. (Checks the stage) Freddy's still there. But now Chica's gone! Tucker: You mean the duck!? Quick find the duck find that damn duck! (They check different camera's but cannot find them but they stop on a camera that does not show anything but they can hear pots and pans crashing around. The camera says its the kitchen) Tucker: Okay so the duck is screwing around in the kitchen. Principal Celestia: What could that animatronic be doing in there? Mustang: Given that it has a bib that says "Lets Eat" I'd rather not find out. (The group sits for a few minutes and Twilight looks at the camera's trying to keep an eye on Freddy and pals. But something in one of the hallway camera's catches her attention) Twilight: What is this? Rarity: Did you find something? Twilight: There's a piece of paper hanging in hallway. It says... "Missing Children's Report". Principal Celestia: Missing Children's Report? Twilight: It says that five children went missing inside this very pizzeria. California: Well no wonder its in the state that its in. Twilight: It says they were lured in by someone who wore a Freddy suit and they were never seen again. Tucker: Yep those kids are dead. Michigan: But why weren't the bodies ever found? Twilight: I don't know. California: Hmm... Wait a minute. I had a thought here. You all remember how bad those things smelled? Grif: Yeah how could we forget? California: Well I think I may had a thought as to why they smell so bad and where the children's bodies went. Vice Principal Luna: Wait... Agent your not saying...? California: He stuffed the bodies of the kids into those animatronics. (Everyone has a shocked look) Donald Doyle: Oh my.... Applejack: He kills them then shoves them in those suit!? Principal Celestia: What kind of person would do this? California: I don't know. But if its true it would also explain why those things are turning on by themselves and we keep hearing voices. The children might be dead... but they have not left yet. Mustang: Are you saying you.... the robots are haunted? California: Yes. Spike: So why can't they leave? California: Revenge. What else? An imposter took their life away and now they are stuck here to decay. They want the one who did this to suffer like they did. I can understand that completely. Sunset Shimmer: And it looks like they will go after everyone to do so. Grif: I swear if I ever get the chance I'm gonna burn this place to ground. Rainbow Dash: So anyone thought of how we are going to get out of here yet? Donald Doyle: I find it hard how we can get out. We need to get past at least 3 of them to get to the entrance. Fluttershy: But how are we going to get out? Michigan: The way I see it: The best way for everyone to get out without fighting them is if someone distracted the animatronics while the others may for the entrance. Rainbow Dash: Whoa that's like sending someone to the meat grinder! That person will die! Twilight: No one is gonna be dying here! We just need to think plan this out maybe we can- Wait... where's Sunset Shimmer??? (The groups sees she not in the room. Twilight turns on the camera to the party area and see Sunset arrive at the scene) Sunset Shimmer: Hey guys! Over here! (The animatronics turn to see Sunset) Sunset Shimmer: You want me? Come and get me! (Runs off) (Freddy Bonnie Foxy and Chica who was done in the kitchen start going after her) Grif: Well she's a goner. Michigan: Everyone quick! Let's get out of here while they're away! (They leave the room and arrive back the entrance and everyone starts making their way out. Twilight stays behind to save Sunset Shimmer. Looking around the pizzeria but find no sign of either Sunset or the Animatronics. As she looks Twilight is suddenly pulled into a room by Sunset Shimmer) Sunset Shimmer: Twilight what are you doing!? Twilight: What am I doing!? What are you doing!? Are you trying to get yourself killed!? Sunset Shimmer: I'm not gonna let myself get caught by a bunch of robots! And besides everyone got out right? Twilight: Yes but still. Please don't do this again. Sunset Shimmer: All right I'm sorry. (They hear the sound of heavy foot steps) Sunset Shimmer: Their coming! We need to get out of here! Twilight: (Looks around) There! (Points at a window leading outside) We can get out from the window! Give me a boost and I'll pull you up! (Sunset helps Twilight up and she opens the window and gets out. She reaches down to Sunset who grabs her hand. Twilight starts pulling Sunset up but suddenly something grabs Sunset's leg) Sunset Shimmer: GAH!! (Turns to see Freddy holding on to her) Freddy: Hey there bud-buddy. Your-your-your (Going to die like me) your not following the rruulleess. (Twilight and Freddy are now in a game of tug of war with Sunset Twilight trying to pull her out of the building and Freddy trying to pull her in. As they keep on going we see Grif who is making his way around) Grif: Why am I the one who has to look for them? Why can't those Freelancers do it? Huh? Twilight? Twilight: (Sees Grif) GRIF! HELP! FREDDY'S TRYING TO PULL SUNSET BACK IN! (Grif quickly runs over he see Freddy behind Sunset. He pulls out his pistol and shoots Freddy which causes his to loosen his grip on Sunset which allows both Twilight and Grif to pull her back out. They make a run for it away from the Pizzeria but they can hear Freddy make some screaming sound. The 3 of them get back together with the others) California: Thank god you guys are all right. Twilight: Yeah. Good thing Grif came when he did. Grif: Yeah well we are never going back to that place again! California: Agreed. Grif: Now remind me: Why did we go in there again!? (Everyone suddenly hears moaning. They turn and sees zombies coming toward them) Grif: Ooooohhhh FFFFFUUUUUUU- To Be Continued.... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:FR Halloween Special Parts Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Holiday Specials